paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Baby Sister
Summary Young Ranger and Ryder are very excited to become big brothers to their new baby sister. They name her Ashley and vow to protect her. Characters Young Zachary(Ryder) (5 years old) Young Chase(Ranger) (5 years old) Samantha (Zachary, Chase's mother) James (Zachary, Chase's father) Ashley (Debut~ a new born) Story It was a warm spring morning in Adventure Bay. Young Zachary and Young Chase were wide awake and excited. This is because their baby sister was being born today, and they get to be big brothers. Their Father; James Junior was nervously pacing back and forth. It's been about an half an hour his wife has been in the ER giving birth. He was nervous something happened to her or the baby. "Do you think our baby sister is alright Dad?" asked young Zachary James froze for a moment and looked at his son. He calmed down and smiled a bit, "i'm pretty sure mom and the baby is safe son" "Okay" Zachary sat back a bit in his chair "What are we even going to name the baby?" asked young Chase "I don't know...maybe it's best to wait till we meet her" said Zachary smiling "Good thinking" grinned Chase The female nurse walked into the waiting room smiling and looked at the waiting family. James immediately looked at her and so did the twins. Chase beamed happily as he knew the baby sister was born. "Your daughter was born sir, do you want to come see her?" James smiled, "Yes please" They took the elevator to the 5th floor where Samantha was. They walked to a room, #529. James put a finger to his lips to signal his two boys to be a bit quiet as the baby is sensitive to sound. The twins nodded as they were smiling big and kinda bouncing with joy. James reached for the knob and turned it slowly opening the door. Inside was Samantha siting in her hospital bed tired and smiling down at the baby that was in her hands. She turned her head to see the boys, she had a tired smiled, "c'mon boys..come meet your new sister" she whispered Zachary, Chase, and James walked into the room, James closed the door behind him. The twins quickly and quietly walked up to the bed to greet their new sibling. "Oh my goodness, she's so little and cute" whispered Zachary Chase smiled, "yeah" The baby girl kinda yawned which earned a "aw" from Chase and Zachary. "So what are you boys going to name her?" asked the boys mothers as she smiled at them "..hmmm.." Zachary said thinking Chase then looked at his brother then at his mother, "I got a name" "Let's hear it" grinned Samantha" "How about....Ashley?" said Chase looking at his baby sister The baby girl then sneezed which she then opened her eyes to see her two brothers smiling down at her. She slowly begun to smile then giggle which earn a chuckle from Zachary. "Hi..i'm your big brother Zachary.." whispered Zachary to the baby "And i'm your other brother, Chase." Chase said waving a little and smiling down to her The baby giggled a bit and kinda reached out her hands. Chase very lightly and gently held her tiny hand and smiled more at her. "We'll take good care of you and help teach you things" said Chase Zachary nodded in agreement. Their mother and father smiled at them both. "I can tell you two will be great brothers to her" said James "Yep, and we'll also stick up for her if she ever gets bullied" said Zachary as he happily smiled at his father "That's very nice and good of you" grinned James "Yep, if anyone messes with her, they mess with us both" grinned Chase "..welcome home Ashley.." said Chase and Zachary both at the same smiling at Ashley Ashley then giggled and looked up and smiled at her whole family feeling welcomed... Category:Stories with Ryder's Sister in it